Dirty Pictures and Dirty Minds
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: Axel uploads a few surprise pictures to Roxas' laptop that provoke steamy results. If you like yaoi, you're gonna hug me for this : AkuRoku, college aged


**Disclaimer time: I don't own anything, so yeah. And this is my very first ever KH fan fiction, I'm very excited ******

**Dirty Pictures and Dirty Minds**

Axel never was a morning person; much less when said morning was quickly followed by getting dressed and going to classes. All of these things were what contributed to his immediate horrible mood the very second he heard his alarm clock go off. He reached over and slapped the annoying machine four times before it silenced itself, then he rolled over with a sigh, arms reaching for the small blond that should have been asleep next to him. Noticing the absence and getting an armful of cold sheets, Axel grumbled to himself and sat up, annoyed at the absence of his boyfriend's warmth. Besides, the only thing he hated worse than waking up was waking up with morning wood and having nobody there to help him take care of it.

"Roxyyyyyy?" he complained, through a yawn and stretch. Roxas peeked out from behind the closet door across the room, already half dressed and pulling his shirt down over his body.

"Get up, Axel. We both have classes in an hour," Roxas pointed out. Axel flopped back down and pulled the covers up.

"I'm sick." he lied. Roxas closed the closet doors and leaned down over the bed, hand on his boyfriend's forehead, ready to call him out on his lie.

"You're not even warm, now get up before-" Roxas was cut off when both of Axel's arms reached out and pulled him down to the empty space. Axel then hovered over him, smiling groggily.

"Before you _what, _Roxy? What possible sadistic form of torture could you inflict on me that I wouldn't enjoy?" the red head asked, in a sleepy and scratchy voice that Roxas couldn't deny was just a little sexy. Roxas tried and failed to wiggle free from his body, then blushed when Axel all but laid down on him and kissed his neck. Roxas smiled and giggled a little to feel his boyfriend's hand travel up his shirt.

"Axel, stop, we can't," Roxas was silenced by a kiss, and almost gave in to Axel's advances to keep him in bed, but pushed his lover off lightly and rolled to the edge of their bed. It was actually both of their beds pushed together on Roxas' insistence; since he had separation issues when it came to sleeping without Axel next to him. It was just another of Roxas' quirks that Axel couldn't help but love about the cute little thing.

"Get up, Ax." Roxas ordered, with a hint of a smile. Axel groaned, annoyed, and slung his arms around Roxas' waist before he could get up.

"C'mon, babe. Just a little quickie before class," Axel suggested, his lips dangerously close to his lover's ear. "Pleeeease," he purred, and bit Roxas' earlobe lightly. "I won't even tease, I'll get right to it," Axel added. Roxas blushed, trying not to give in with every ounce of will he had at seven in the morning.

"As tempting as you are, Ax, you have culinary class in an hour, and I have art, we really should get dressed now if we want to make it on time," he reasoned. Axel rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder and smirked.

"I'll get you some icing and you can draw on me, that counts for art and culinary skills, right?" Roxas' eye twitched at the mental images he got of Axel laying out naked with his icing art all over him. Then he imagined licking it off, which he abruptly shook his head to rid the naughty images.

"Stop being perverted and get the hell up," Roxas finally said, and pried the redhead off him. Axel groaned, unhappy, and curled back into a ball under the covers.

"I don't feel like cooking today. Wake me up when your class is over," Axel requested. Roxas growled, and threw a pair of jeans and a black Disturbed t-shirt at the bed.

"Get up." he demanded. Axel whined and sat up, but hugged his arms around his shoulders, shivering.

"Can you turn on the heater? It's cold," he asked. Roxas turned on the floor fan and pointed it in the red head's direction.

"GET. UP." he demanded, more forcefully this time. Axel squealed, but jumped out of bed and out of the way of the wretched cold air that all but raped his personal space.

"Roxyyy," Axel fake-cried, pulling his shirt on over his head and shivering slightly from the cold. Roxas was lacing up his hi-top Converse shoes on the edge of the bed, and paid no attention to the whining man.

It was a usual hassle to get Axel out of bed, but Roxas knew all the little tricks that made the red head move his ass; one of his pet peeves being a cold room.

'I should have waited to take my shower this morning until later. That would of gotten him out of bed in no time,' Roxas thought to himself, imagining several possible situations of him and Axel in the tiny shower together, all of which ended with much sweat and more washing to be done. After all, sex; or merely the chance to see Roxas naked; was the number one thing he knew he could motivate Axel with and win.

"Hey, where's my shoes?" Axel suddenly asked, bending over and sifting through all the junk on his side of the closet. Roxas snapped out of his daydream and got up to help his messy boyfriend look for his shoes.

"Where was the last place you left them?" Roxas asked, getting a 'don't-be-retarded' look from Axel in return.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be looking now would I?" he asked, with as much sarcasm he though necessary; which was a lot. Roxas shot his boyfriend a dirty look, then leaned over to sort through the mess in the closet. Axel leaned back slightly and watched his boyfriend's rear end hovering in the air.

"Go a little farther in, I'm sure they're there," Axel suggested. Roxas, unaware of the extra attention he was getting, leaned farther, into a full bend, looking for Axel's shoes.

Axel was very pleased with the view he was getting, and had to repeatedly remind himself not to tear those tight emo-kid jeans off and bang the blond like a drum. He figured Roxas wouldn't be very happy with that, considering all the trouble he had gone through just getting him out of bed.

"Ax, I don't see," Roxas stopped talking and squeaked when he felt a tiny pinch on his ass, standing fast to glare back at a smiling Axel.

"Pervert. Find your own shoes," the blond said, blushing through the pissed off expression on his face. He covered his rear end with both hands as he passed Axel.

"See you after class, hot stuff," Axel called, as Roxas opened the door. Roxas gave him a middle finger and left, hoping that everyone in the hallways hadn't heard Axel's comment.

Axel chuckled to himself, remembering a "present" he had left for Roxas on his laptop.

-^--

Art class was a breeze, and Roxas was on his way across campus to his Criminal Justice class, which was the only other class he had for the day. Roxas was a law major, minoring in art and animation.

Once seated in his favorite seat along the very back wall of the classroom, Roxas opened his laptop and typed his password when prompted to do so. A red sign popped up saying 'password denied'. Roxas raised an eyebrow, then typed the same letters, sure he had it right that time. When he was denied again, he sighed in irritation.

'Axel fucked with my password again,' he thought in anger, as a goofy mental image of his lover popped up in his mind.

Roxas thought about it for a few seconds, then typed 'axelisasexgod' into his password window. As expected, the password was accepted. Roxas rolled his eyes and waited for the screen to load.

"OH MY GOD." Roxas blushed bright red and closed his laptop, hoping nobody had seen the desktop picture; which Axel had apparently 'fucked with' as well; as it was a picture of said man in a pose that made him look like a model for Playgirl Magazine, and not only that, but he was also completely naked.

Roxas had no idea how he was going to change it fast enough for nobody to catch a glimpse of his boytoy displayed in all his nakedness, and he really didn't see any way around it, so he opened his computer very slowly, and only so much that he could peek at the screen and be able to change the desktop. Once he had it back to the boring blue color, he sighed out of relief and opened his computer all the way.

"I saw that," a familiar voice accused, startling the tiny blond boy almost out of his seat. Demyx sat down in the vacant seat next to him, smirking. Roxas blushed again, even brighter than when he had initially seen the picture, if at all possible.

"You saw _nothing, _Demi. And what are you doing here anyways? You're not even in this class," Roxas tried to change the subject. Demyx tapped his guitar case.

"Meeting the guys around back, we're gonna go practice," he explained, referring to his band. "So, pyro-boy changed all the shit on your laptop again? You might wanna check and make sure he didn't replace your art scans with more naked pictures," Demyx suggested. Roxas panicked.

"He wouldn't _dare,_" he said to himself, but opened the file that had all of his art saved in it. Apparently, Axel _would _dare, as there were at least six naked images of him, all saved with titles such as 'u know u want some', 'mm-mm good' and 'come get it'. Demyx leaned over Roxas' shoulder to get a better look.

"Wow. Pyro-boy's really hung," he said, as if he were giving Roxas his 'stamp of approval'. Roxas covered the screen with his hand; fortunately the other bodily spot that needed to be covered was already hidden by his desk table, as the images were starting to take effect on Roxas.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the fan service, cuz he's gonna be fucking dead by tonight," Roxas promised, before the instructor called the class's attention. Demyx gave Roxas a thumbs up, then quietly ducked out of the classroom. Roxas closed the window with all the dirty pictures and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

'YOURE FUCKING DEAD.' he texted, and sent the message to Axel. He didn't have to wait long before he got a response; 'at least im not dead fucking :) that would be gross.'

With that, Roxas shoved his phone back into his pocket and opened a new Word document to take notes. He seriously wondered if there was ever a time when Axel _didn't _think of nothing but sex.

-^--

Axel was already lounging around in bed shirtless with their TV on The Weather Channel, only having his culinary arts class for the day, when Roxas opened the door and stormed in. The redhead sat up on his side of the bed and smirked that crooked smirk of his.

"Don't start, I fucking hate you right now," Roxas stated, before Axel could even ask if he liked his "gifts".

"Aw c'mon, Roxy, don't be like that," Axel fake pouted, as Roxas pulled off his shoes and tossed them into the closet. The blond then hung his black messenger bag containing his laptop in its usual place on a peg on the closet door.

"Just heads up, Demi saw your naked ass all over my computer, so don't be surprised if he makes fun of you for it," Roxas added, as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes pile. He didn't realize that the said t-shirt was the last of his clean clothes. He sighed, not wanting to rummage through his dirty shirts to find something that at least smelled decent.

"Are you kidding me? Me and Demyx had gym class together in high school, we saw each other's naked asses every day for two years." Axel reminded, watching Roxas as he pulled a shirt from the redhead's side of the closet and yanked it on over his head. The black t-shirt was so faded it was almost gray, and the picture on the front was melted away to almost nothing, though Roxas was sure it was one of Axel's metal band t-shirts.

"Whatever, Ax. This is the second and last time you mess with my laptop, I changed the password to something you would never guess in a million years," Roxas notified him, and sat on the edge of the bed to pull his jeans off, and he tossed them into the dirty pile with the rest of his clothes.

"Just like last time you told me you changed it to something I would never think of?" Axel pointed out, and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist from behind. "You're so predictable, babe," he added, and kissed the blonde's neck affectionately.

"Axel, just shut up. And stop hugging me, I'm still mad at you," Roxas tried to shove the bigger man off, but of course failed. It was at that moment that Roxas glanced at the TV.

"The Weather Chanel? Why are you watching The Weather Chanel?" he asked, as Axel pulled him up onto the bed with him.

"I really like weather," he replied, kissing the blonde's neck to distract him from what was on TV.

"Roxy, come on up here and lay with me," he said in Roxas' ear. Roxas wanted to push him off, according to how irritated he was with his boyfriend. Of course, it was more difficult when said boyfriend was seductively sucking on his earlobe. Yes, it was times like this that Roxas really hated how Axel knew just how to get him.

"As long as you promise not to molest me," Roxas replied, absentmindedly leaning into the other's touches. Axel smirked at the obvious reaction he was getting out of him.

"It's not molestation if you _want _it, Roxy," he answered, pulling the blond up and under the covers with him.

Now that Roxas was laying defenseless under Axel, he really took notice of his bare chest and toned arms; which (against his own will), made him remember the pictures on his laptop that had given him a boner for the remainder of his class; also remembering that he hadn't bothered to delete said pictures.

Axel then turned the TV to another station, which happened to be the alternative music station. Roxas wrinkled his nose at the grungy voice that sang along to an equally grungy tune.

"What? You don't like my music, babe?" he asked. Roxas made a face.

"Not exactly," he replied. Axel leaned down over him and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"That's because you keep listening to that emo bullshit," Axel said against the blonde's lips. "It's depressing." he added, with more kisses. Roxas balled his hands into fists and tried to push Axel away, however the redhead knew Roxas was just irritated; not only had he been embarrassed by Axel during class, but the same pyromaniac had just insulted his musical preference. Axel pulled away slightly and studied the other's face; frustrated, irritated, and above all, adorably blushy.

"Why do you always make fun of me, Ax? It's not very attractive, you know." Roxas stated. Axel smirked, and placed his hand in a spot he knew would make the other happy.

"It's a hobby, Roxy," Axel answered, and continued to massage that spot on his lover, watching the irritation and frustration melt off the other boy's face.

"I said no molestation, Axel," Roxas reminded, but the strained voice told Axel the blond was enjoying the intimacy. Roxas was getting to the point where nothing else mattered but the man above him who had his hand on his dick. The redhead leaned down and kissed the tiny boy lightly on the lips, making the blond sigh in contentment and shift his position, moving his legs slightly apart.

"Like I said; it's not molestation if you want it, babe," Axel replied, "And I can tell you want it," he added, with another knowing smirk as he ran his hand from Roxas' now hard dick to his thigh, which Axel noticed was considerably smooth. He glanced down and ran his hand lower, feeling the blonde's leg up.

"Roxy... did you shave your legs?" he asked, obviously approving. Roxas didn't answer, but he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him closer, so he could push their lips together.

Axel's hand traveled from Roxas' smooth leg, up and under his shirt, pulling it up as he went. Roxas arched his back to let Axel pull the fabric up and over his head, then push the unwanted thing off to the side. When their lips rejoined, Axel moaned deep in his throat and groped at Roxas' bare chest. A soft pinch of his nipple made Roxas whimper and grasp Axel's red hair. If Roxas was resisting before; Axel was sure he had him in the mood now.

"You like that, Roxy?" Axel asked against the other's lips. Roxas replied by biting Axel's bottom lip; his request for tongue entrance. Axel chuckled lightly at the positive response, and parted his lips to give Roxas what he wanted.

'I think I'm gonna put surprise porn on blondie's laptop more often,' Axel thought to himself, as his tongue wrestled with the blonde's, Roxas giving in to his dominance easily. 'Maybe next time I'll pose with some of those fucking popsicles he loves,' Axel planned more pranks against the same small blond whose mouth his tongue was invading, enjoying the thought of further perversion against poor, innocent Roxas.

The way Roxas suddenly grabbed insistently at the zipper to Axel's jeans told the redhead that aforementioned "innocence" was non-existent. Axel sat up to undo his jeans, but his fingers were pushed aside by Roxas' tiny hands; which were still lightly stained with charcoal from art class in a few places. Axel looked down to find Roxas not only blushing, but actually showing a hint of a smile this time. Meaning his stage of irritation was finally over.

"I wanna do it," he said, his voice strained with lust. Axel raised his hands, as if her were a criminal caught in the act, smiling back.

"Be my guest, blondie," he approved. "Careful; there's nothin but skin under that zipper," he added, with a wink. Roxas nodded, understanding completely, and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the pants.

"For someone swearing he's not emo, you wear some fucking tight pants, Ax," Roxas pointed out, as he began to tug his boyfriend's jeans down.

"I noticed how hot tight jeans make your ass look, so I thought I'd give it a try," Axel explained, helping Roxas pull the jeans off. He hissed when Roxas' hand lightly brushed over his dick, which was pretty much standing at attention by that time. His pants were thrown off the edge of the bed, probably into the same black hole his shoes had disappeared into that morning. Axel leaned back down to lip lock with the boy again, but Roxas pushed him away, receiving a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"Don't say anything," Roxas said as he briefly placed a finger delicately against Axel's lips, in response to the questioning look on the other's face. Roxas looked down at his boyfriend's fully hardened dick, then back to his green eyes, wiggling his body lower until he was directly under his target. Roxas took hold of said dick and closed his lips around the tip, glancing up for a reaction every few seconds as he all but swallowed Axel whole, his eyes forming tears at the edges due to the massive size of the man being blown.

Roxas remembered the first time he had been with Axel like this back in high school; and he remembered the initial feeling of shock when he had seen what the pyro was packin under his jeans. Roxas swore he wasn't going to survive that; no way; much less be able to blow him. However, his tiny body somehow was able to take him, albeit he had been sore for the rest of the day after that (which received many remarks and jokes from Sora, his brother. Really he had no room to talk, when his nightly rituals with Riku were called into question).

Axel was definitely enjoying the blow job he was on the receiving end of, though he knew Roxas couldn't take it for much longer. And with the way he was swirling his tongue around the redhead's dick, Axel wasn't gonna last any longer than his boyfriend. He gasped and grabbed a handful of blond hair when he felt all but about half an inch of his dick down the other boy's throat. For a few seconds, he couldn't speak or even breathe, until he felt the boy move. Axel moaned and looked down, he just had to watch his lover taking him for the last few seconds until-

"R-Roxas," he breathed, pulling gently on his blond hair to make his point clear. Roxas gave it one more good suck, then released his lover's dick and scooted back so his head could rest on the pillows again. Axel supported himself on his elbows and leaned down to give Roxas a thank-you kiss, putting a little tongue in it for extra measure.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I know you hate come in your mouth, Roxy," Axel smirked into the kiss, explaining the pulling of his hair a minute earlier. "But _damn _you give the greatest blows." he added, with a perverted chuckle and a kiss on the neck. Roxas' face became flushed again, and he giggled when Axel's hair brushed against his chest.

"I'm glad I could turn your mood around, babe." Axel commented. He continued to kiss, suck and bite lightly on the blonde's neck, receiving the boy's contented sighs, plus the occasional giggle when his hair brushed across his chest lightly.

"I'm still mad about the password thing," Roxas replied, and moaned when Axel bit down harder than usual, "Ax, not so hard." he added.

"Mm, stop it, I know you like it rough," Axel said in the blonde's ear. This statement received a light swat to the arm.

"And I know I'm a sex god, Roxy." he finished, in response to the boy's comment. Roxas tensed up when Axel's tongue licked his earlobe, and let out a contented sigh as his arms covered in goose bumps at the light touch. "You see? I barely touch you and you're reacting," Axel proved his point with a light laugh.

"Stop teasing then," Roxas breathed, getting slightly irritated again.

"Sorry. You're just so fucking adorable." Axel explained, and left a trail of kisses from the boy's collar bone to his chest, stopping to suck and gently twist his pink nipple with his teeth. Roxas proved Axel's point once again when he arched his back into the touches with a moan, and reached up for a handful of red hair.

Axel internally smirked. Yes, he was a sex god and he knew it. All he had to do was touch Roxas in a certain way and he had him in the palm of his hand, no matter what; which was why he knew he would be forgiven for his very inappropriate (but still sexy) images.

Axel moved a hand slowly down Roxas' side, stopping to lightly massage the skin on his pelvis with his thumb. Roxas squirmed and felt his body cover in goose bumps once again. This was exactly the moment he wanted, the moment he was saving his second surprise of the day for.

"Hey, babe, hold on a minute," Axel said, receiving a disappointed sigh from Roxas as he removed his lips from the boy's body. Roxas pouted but let Axel lean over to the night stand and pull a square box from under it. He opened a bottle of lotion and put a bit on his finger, then moved back to his lover and began massaging his entrance with both of his lubricated fingers. Roxas whined in pleasure when one finger entered him, eyes fluttering closed to relish the sensation. Axel took that chance to lean over the edge of the bed and retrieve one of his surprises, which happened to be a vibrator. He flicked the top and turned it on, making a low humming noise. He then removed his fingers from his lover's entrance and grazed the hole with the new toy.

"What's- ah," Roxas couldn't finish his sentence, as the tip of the object was slightly pushed into him. Axel leaned down over him and kissed his lips, gently probing with the vibrator.

"Don't worry about it, Roxy. You're gonna like it, I promise." He said.

"But what- what is- ah," Roxas couldn't even finish a sentence, "How do you know I'll- ah!" the blond gasped when the object was lightly pushed farther into him. At this, Axel smirked.

"Because," he began to answer Roxas' unfinished question, pausing to nip at the boy's earlobe, "You can say otherwise, but I know you like it. I know you like it when I tease you, and I know you like it rough." He explained, "The question is," he paused, then moved the vibrator deeper, "_How _rough?" By now, the blond was gasping and shifting in pleasure. He didn't care what it was, all he knew was that it was vibrating inside him, it felt amazing, and he wanted more of it.

"Ax, please," was all Roxas could say, wanting more of the object, and shifting his pelvis to make the point.

"Hm? What is it?" Axel was smirking now. If Roxas liked the teasing, Axel loved to watch him be teased. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

"More, inside," Roxas pleaded. Axel moaned lightly into his lover's ear, only pushing the object slightly and slowly. Making Roxas squirm like this, it was just too good to pass up.

"That's exactly what I mean." He stated, moving lower and biting the blonde's neck, "You do like it. You like it so much that you don't care what I do, as long as it makes you feel good." He continued, and began to rhythmically push the vibrator in and out, each time going deeper. "And I know you just can't wait for me to stop this teasing," the redhead kissed the boy on the space right below his earlobe, "And just take you." He finished, then locked his lips to the boy's to stifle his adorable cries of need. A few more thrusts later, Axel decided enough was enough and he gently removed the vibrator form his lover, turned the thing off, and reached for the bottle of lotion, which was grabbed out of his hands by the smaller blond beneath him.

"I wanna do it," Roxas explained, already squeezing an amount onto his palm. Axel smirked at his lover.

"You just wanna do everything today, don't you, Roxy," he joked, and received nothing more than a glance from the other, as he reached out and smoothed the lotion onto his boyfriend's dick. It was difficult for Axel to ignore the sensation of the other's hand, and he only let out a low moan at the touch, remembering the phenomenal blow he had received earlier. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

"You would have been too slow anyways," Roxas predicted, and laid back when he was finished administering the lubricant. Axel positioned himself directly at the boy's entrance, ignoring his comment, and planted a kiss on the boy's lips once more, before he pushed slowly into him. Roxas wrapped both his arms around the other's neck, moaning into their kiss and trying to move his pelvis upward to deepen the penetration. At this, Axel pulled back and smiled at him.

"Did I say the teasing was over?" he asked, and lightly ran a hand down Roxas' cheek. "I think I wanna take it a little slow this time," he added. Roxas whined in disappointment, wishing his boyfriend would just fuck him already. The way Axel slowly ran both hands down Roxas' sides, only to come to a stop on his hips for better control; all of it was driving the poor blond out of his mind. How dare Axel not only torture and embarrass him with sexy pictures, but he had teased him with vibrators and hot words, and now he wanted to _take it slow?_

"Just fuck me," Roxas demanded, almost through clenched teeth. Axel only sped up the pace slightly, still giving Roxas a sexy smirk.

This was going to drive poor Roxas not only crazy, but possibly mad.

Axel, on the other hand, despite his desire to do just what Roxas had demanded, was enjoying watching his lover get frustrated. Really all Axel wanted right at that moment was to fuck the hell out of the boy, but the whines and pleads for it were much more desirable than just giving in. Roxas was just too much of an adorable uke for his own good.

And Axel was an evil, sadistic seme of a boyfriend.

After a few minutes of listening to Roxas plead for more, Axel gave in and thrust into the boy, earning a loud cry of pleasure and surprise form the blond. That only encouraged him to give him more, and with every thrust it seemed Roxas' voice grew louder in volume.

"Ax- ah! Fuck me!" the blond almost yelled, nearing his limit with every passing second. He reached out desperately to his lover with both arms, wrapping them around his neck once again to keep him close.

"Fuck," Axel breathed into Roxas' neck, "How do you manage to stay so deliciously tight," he finished, and bit the nearest patch of flesh his teeth contacted to stifle a loud moan. A surprised Roxas reacted to the sting by digging his nails into the other's back, probably almost drawing blood. Axel didn't even feel the claws, Roxas felt way too good to be paying attention to anything else.

Finally, Axel seemed to hit that spot that drove Roxas out of his mind with pleasure, and the blond shook under him, moaning his lover's name every time he thrust into him.

"I'm- I can't- Axel, I'm-" the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, as each time Roxas tried to say them, he was rudely interrupted by a searing burst of pleasure. However, Axel understood completely and reached down to pump the blonde's dick to his own movements. It didn't take long after for Roxas to almost scream out in pleasure and dump his seed onto his boyfriend's hand. Axel followed right behind, with a loud moan and thrust, he let himself spill inside Roxas, who looked like he could go to sleep now and not wake up for a year. Axel wiped his hand off onto the sheets and laid supporting himself by his elbows on Roxas.

"So," Axel began, gently pushing Roxas' hair back from his sweaty forehead, "Does this mean I'm forgiven for earlier, Roxy?" he asked, smile slowly forming on his face. It took Roxas a few seconds to realize he meant the pictures, and he reached out to put his arms around Axel, forcing him to just lay directly on him.

"I never deleted those, you know," Roxas told him, in a breathless voice. Axel laughed lightly.

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"You owe me some sexy pictures of your own." He laughed. Roxas would of shoved him off in embarrassment if he had the energy, instead he laughed along with him.

"Perv. It wouldn't surprise me if you recorded this whole thing," Roxas accused.

"You'd like that. I bet you like to watch," Axel replied, which received a swat on the arm from Roxas. "If you want, next time I can fuck you in the bathroom against the mirror just so you can watch." He suggested with a laugh. Roxas actually didn't think it a bad idea.

"At least then we wouldn't have to clean the sheets afterwards," the blond stated, glancing at the mess they had made on the bed sheets. Axel dismissed the thought.

"First nap. We can do laundry when we wake up." He said, and began drifting off to sleep. The last thing he felt before dreamland was a soft kiss on his forehead.

-^--

About two hours of naptime later, the pair hauled all their bed sheets and Roxas' dirty clothes to the dorm laundry room. Since it was half way across the building, they decided to hang around until the washing was done, then shove everything in the dryer and take off.

Roxas was all but swimming in another one of Axel's oversized metal-themed shirts and a pair of sweatpants that also happened to belong to the redhead, while Axel opted out of wearing a shirt and ended up going in nothing but jeans.

Roxas was sitting on top of their washing machine and giggling as he bumped with the machine, when the door opened and two others entered the room.

"Well lookit this," Riku stated, tagging along behind Sora, who opened a dryer to take their laundry out. "You two have fun earlier? We heard you down the hall. You know your voice carries, right Roxas?" he continued. Sora shot him a look.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Riku." He said, and threw the dry clothes into a basket. Roxas was now blushing, with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know why it didn't occur to him that other people could hear, but he hoped Riku was only exaggerating.

"Aw, Roxy can't help himself. You'd scream like that too if I were fucking you," Axel replied, and slung his arm around the blushing Roxas.

"Is that an offer?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Sora took no offense, it was in the boys' nature to jokingly flirt with each other, if not just for amusement but in an attempt to make their ukes jealous.

And after two years, it hasn't worked once.

"Maybe a four way sometime, what do you think, Roxy?" Axel asked, and shifted so he was standing in front of the blond with his hands resting on the boy's hips.

"Holy fuck," Riku's voice echoed lightly in the room when he saw the red marks and dried beaded blood trailing down Axel's back. Sora spun around to see what all the fuss was over. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. You messed him up good, nii-chan." He commented, with a little laugh.

"Shut up, you two. You're all perverts." Roxas replied, and buried his blushing face in Axel's chest.

"We might have to take you up on that four way idea sometimes," Riku spoke up. He then reached out and took the basket full of clothes out of Sora's arms; always the gentlemen. "We could film it. Sora likes to watch." He added. This time, it was Sora who blushed bright red. Axel let out a laugh.

"What a coincidence, so does Roxy," he replied. Roxas buried his now entirely red face deeper into the redhead's bare chest.

"I'll make sure we have batteries for the camera then," Riku promised, and with a small wave of his hand, he opened the door and waited for Sora to exit, then winked at the couple over his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Roxas whined, finally raising his face. When his blue eyes met Axel's green, Axel couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Because, it makes you blush, and you're so adorable like that," he answered, and planted a slow kiss on Roxas' lips. Roxas melted into him and wrapped both arms around the man's body, fingers lightly grazing the area he had clawed earlier. Axel flinched at the touch.

"I'll have to get you to put some bandages over those," he said. Roxas smiled up at him.

"Of course." He promised, and hugged his waist. Axel ran a hand through the blond hair with a smile.

"So when do I get my sexy pictures?"

To this question, he received another swat to the arm.

~The end


End file.
